My Little Girl Carlisle's lost daughter
by BellaJaperCullen21
Summary: In 1663 Carlisle was married and had a two year daughter. In 1917 she met Edward Mason and they fell in love but then she left to protect him. she mets up with them at the high school how will she react. will carlisle accept the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Girl**

A/N: this is something I had on my brain for a while I first started writing My Savior My light. It helps me to unblock my head so I can write a better. It's something I been meaning to post but as I said it helps with my writers block so I probably wont be updating as much but I will maybe like every other week. I hope you enjoy this please read & review. Thanks.

I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

_**Bella's point of view**_

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I have been a vampire for over 300 hundred years. I was changed on my 17th birthday. My father Carlisle Cullen died when I was 2yrs old. I don't really remember him though. I know he had wavy blonde hair which my mom said I took after him. Ocean blue eyes that can make you lose your train of thought. (I just think it was her personally but hey, they was married.) He was 6'2 really tall compare to her 5'4 which I took after her.

My dad wanted to become a doctor but my "grandpa" wanted him to become a pastor just like him but dad was reluctant. See grandpa hunted vampires and made dad join in. On one faithful night while he was "hunting" he died. Nobody would tell me how. I kept badgering mom about it but she would never speak about it and when I mention anything about dad she would leave the room. She was never the same after his death. Mom killed her self when I was 6 cause she couldn't handle it anymore. She said dad was her soul mate that life wasn't the same without him. So she killed herself.

I had to go live with grandpa which I hated. I couldn't do nothing. Since I was his only living relative I was to take over the church when I turned eighteen. Yeah right. Grandpa was not a nice man. He believed in witches and vampires, at the time I didn't I thought he was going crazy. He was strict I couldn't play with my friends I had to study the bible. If I didn't I would get spanked. I had to run up and down the steps twice a day. And if I fell I would get spanked which I fell down a lot. I'm a total klutz so I got spanked a lot. A six year old should be able to experience childhood. Something I didn't get to do. I would always cry, praying to heaven that my mom or dad would come back to save me, but I knew that was impossible.

By the time I was ten I knew the bible inside out and backwards and forwards. I outgrew my klutziness which something I'm glad I did. Grandpa took me to church every Sunday and made nice to the people of course but when we get home he starts calling them names.

I was leading vampire chases when I turned 15. I could out run the villagers. Grandpa gave me specific orders to burn anybody who was a witch (nonsense) or a vampire (nonsense again). But I did what I was told.

Seventeen was when I had enough with his rules. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do that. It was enough to drive me insane. We got into a big fight because I told him I didn't want to lead innocent victims to their demise because of a wacko who thinks they are going to harm us with there spells or rob us of our blood. Saying that to him was a big mistake because he slap me. Not once, not twice, but three times. Telling me I was not worthy of being in his family. He called dad a bastard for "abandoning" him. No not his daughter or his wife but him. He said dad was selfish and that's when I lost it.

I told him that he can't control everything and everybody. People have lives to. They want to do things there way and not have to worry what people thought was right or worry. I told him I was sorry dad died, but he didn't abandoned you. You basically sent dad to his death. You pushed him away. And because of your selfish behavior I lost not one of my parents but both of them at a really young age.

I knew I had to get out of their so I went to pack a few clothes. I grabbed my teddy which I called him Carlisle junior or CJ for short. I put on my blue bonnet that had a yellow ribbon that wrapped around it. I was wearing a yellow dress that was knee length with a blue ribbon wrapped around my waist. Mom left me her and dad's wedding rings, I had them on a chain which I always wore around my neck. I had on my grandmother's earrings (on my mom's side). They were pearl earrings that dangle. My shoes were black boots with straps going across. (I don't know what kinda shoes they had back then).

After I grabbed everything that I was taking I told grandpa I was leaving. He begged me not to go, when he realize I wasn't listening he switched tactics by saying I have nowhere to go and nobody would take me in. he didn't realize I been planning on leaving anyway so I booked me a train ticket out of England. I was going to stay with this girl I met while chasing *rolls eyes* vampires when I was 16. I kept touch with her and told her what's been happening. She offer me to come and stay at her house in Dublin, Ireland.

I said goodbye to grandpa for I will never see him again. (oh how true that was). I met up with my friend at Shropshire, and then we got on a big boat and left for Ireland. What I didn't know was that my life was going to change forever.

*************************************

The bell had rung signaling it was time for lunch bringing me out of my past and into the future. I rose out of my seat to gather my books when I was hit with the scents of five different vampires. That is strange, I never came across other veggie vampires maybe this could be interesting. I sniff the air there are girls and three boys. What's strange is I never picked up the scent till now. Oh well.

I walked towards my locker when I see the none other than Mike Newton. My personable lab dog. Internally I groan. There is no way I can ignore him.

"Hey, Bella!" he shouted. It's not like I can't hear him. Man why is he so annoying.

"Hey, Mike." I replied trying to be nice.

"You wanna sit with me at lunch today?" he asked shyly.

I don't wanna hurt his feelings but as soon as I went to say something a pixie like vampire yes vampire came up and hugged me. I don't' know her from Adam and Eve and yet she's standing her like we're long lost friends. I take a chance and look at Mike and his mouth is open.

"I.-I-I didn't k-k-know you knew the Cullen's." he said disbelieving.

I was going to say something but one word lingered in my mind _Cullen's_. How and why do she have my last name. I need to question this little sprite but before she said anything she spoke at vampire speed "I know who you are I been waiting on you for a long time. As for your questions they will be answer in due time,."

I just looked at her in shock.

"Come on," she said laughing this time for human ears. "I want you to meet the family."

The way she said family I got a weird but happy feeling. She links her arm into mine and we walked towards the cafeteria. "By the way my name is Alice, I'm your new best friend." she grinned when she said that and I grinned back.

I don't know why I had a feeling my life is going to change forever again. I'm happy about, maybe I won't have to spend my existence alone. I can finally be happy.

"Hi Alice, my name is," I don't think I should tell her my last name yet. "Isabella, but call me Bella." I said looking at her.

"Well, Bella what do you say?" she said while bouncing on her heels. She looks like a little ball of energy.

"Say what?" I asked confused. But she don't say anything but pushes open the door to the cafeteria and all heads turn towards me. But the one head that I notice is a bronze hair god with the topaz eyes.

"Edward. Edward Mason. It can't be he died." I mumbled to low for human ears but all the vampires heard. Damn vampire hearing.

"How do you know Edward, Bella?" ask Alice. I had a feeling she already knew. I couldn't help but stare at him. It's been over 100 years since I seen him. Is it possible. No my mind must be playing tricks on me. It can't be because I heard say made me want to cry.

"I loved you Bella. How could you leave me?" he stood up as he spoke.

I did the only thing I could do was turn around and leave. Right at that moment I didn't realize my life was going to change more then ever. Cause as soon as I saw the parking lot I noticed a black Mercedes pull into a parking space. And the man or vampire I thought I would never see again stepped out of the car.

My dad. My dad was here. He was alive. Well alive as a vampire came be. I must made some kind of noise as he looked in my direction and he gasp. I wonder if he recognized me. Cause I recognized him. Even though mom never talked about him she gave me pictures. Tears came to my eyes even though I can never shed them, but what I did next shocked me and him.

"Daddy?" I started dry sobbing. "Daddy is it really you."

"Yes my angel its really me." he hugged tightly for which I didn't really care. All I can think of is I have my daddy. He's in my arms something I thought impossible. "I missed you so much sweetheart. But know this never stopped loving you and never will. I promise I will never let you go again." All I could do was nod.

Today my life has changed. I found Edward. I met him in 1917 when he was 16. We fell in love and then I told him I was a vampire. He was everything was fine until nomads came and threaten his life. So I left trying to protect him from this life….so good it did me. And then I saw the greatest man in the whole world my father Carlisle Cullen. Yep today was a good day. I wouldn't change on bit.

a/n: I was thinking about this while I was writing my other story. It was on my mind and I had to post it. It help me overcome my writers block a little. So I hope you enjoyed so please read and review

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion Carlisle's POV

**My little Girl**

Carlisle's lost daughter

A/N: I do not own twilight or anything that is related. That's all I do not like author notes. 

On with the story. 

Carlisle's point of view.

It's seven in the morning and I am getting ready to leave for the hospital. That's the one good thing in my life well, besides my family. I don't know what I did in my life to deserve such a wonderful wife and kids.

My kids. Thinking about them brought up memories about my little Isabella. She was the cutest little bundle of joy. She had a lot of energy, she would've gave Alice a run for her money. Isabella had wavy blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. When she looked at you it felt like she was looking into your soul.

I remember when she started walking. She was really clumsy. I know every child would but not my Isabella. She took clumsy to a whole new level. I would just watch her for hours walking and falling. It was funny.

No one in the family knows about Isabella, not even Edward. When I did think about her I would leaving hearing or in this case thinking range. I love my family and wouldn't change a thing. I do wonder what happen to my darling daughter. Did she married and have kids. I do regret not going back to see her but I was a monster and I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't jeopardize her life like that.

"Carlisle are you ready honey?" Esme called. I must've been pretty out of it.

"Yes, Dear," I replied. "be down in a minute."

"Okay.'

"Are you sure you're okay," she said worriedly. "you can always stay home. They can get a replacement doctor."

"I know but I'm fine I was doing some thinking." I kinda lied. I hated not telling her but it was to painful to mention Isabella out loud and to my family. This is my one and only secret. I pretty sure Esme knew I was keeping something from her but she didn't press. And that's why I love her.

I made my way towards the hospital when I started thinking about Isabella again. Why can't I stop thinking about her. I need a distraction and the hospital is just the trick.

*******************

I'm taking a unnecessary lunch break when I get a phone call from my pixie like daughter. I wonder why she's calling me. It's not like they can get sick. I better answer.

"Hello Alice," I said.

"Hello father," she said formally but perky more perky then usual.

"What's up Alice. Why are you calling me at 11:00 in the morning? And aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"Welllll," she dragged on.

"Well what young lady. I don't wanna have to come to the school."

"Okay, Okay. Ihadavisionandineedyoutocometoschoolcausesomethingreallyimportantisgoingtohappenandyouneedtobethere." she said in one breath. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't understand that.

Alice said (I had a vision and I need you to come to school cause something really important is going to happen and you need to be there.)

"Alice calm down. What time do you need me to be there?" I ask. That girl can get so excitable it gets out of control. (poor Jasper).

"Around lunch time would be best." she said while probably bouncing up and down. I just chuckle at the picture. Wait I seen here actually do that.

"Okay, but go back to class, I don't want to talk to the school principle."

She giggled before replying "Bye dad."

"Bye Alice." I hung up the phone and just sat at my desk thinking about Isabella. Alice said I need to be at the school around lunch time, they eat lunch around 12. The clock on my office wall said it was 20 till so I better leave.

I walked past the nurse's station where nurse Jenny I think was talking on her cell phone. As soon as I came up she hung up on whoever she was talking to. She was staring blankly at me (that got really old really fast). If Edward was here he would agree.

"I'm wanted at the school so I 'm taking a longer break."

"Yes Dr. Cullen I will tell Dr. Greenbey to be on watch." she batted her eyelids.

"Thank you." I told her as I walked towards the door. That's the one downside working in a hospital, the nurses. They continued to flirt even though they know I'm happily married. Its annoying.

*****************

I pulled up in a parking space. When I stopped the car I noticed a browned hair beauty running from the cafeteria towards me. She looks so familiar but I can't place it. I went to step out of the car I heard a noise that sounded like a gasp. I turned to see where it came from. In all my years on this earth I couldn't believe what was in front of my eyes.

It couldn't possible be. It was impossible but it was. My little girl, my very own princess. I would recognize her anywhere. Blonde wavy locks that she inherited from me. Her heart shaped face. Her once deep brown eyes now topaz color. She may have only been two when I "died" but I could never forget the person who made life worth living.

Before I could do anything I was attacked by my daughter Isabella. Something I thought was lost forever. She started to dry sobbed (seeing as vampires can't cry).

"Daddy?" I heard her speak. Her voice was like church bells ringing. Very musical. "Daddy is it you?"

She must have recognized me from the photos of me. I 'm glad she did. "Yes my angel its really me." was all that I could reply.

We stood there and it felt like time stop. I heard the others approach. They all looked confused expect Rosalie she looked, well understanding. Alice must've filled them all in, well may not Edward from the look on his face. I can only describe it as a woman going into childbirth.

I unwrapped myself from Isabella and she looked confused. I just chuckled. "Isabella there are some people I would like you to meet."

"Who daddy." My heart soars when she called me that.

"My sons and daughters." I said while the others came closer. I looked down at Isabella and she had a strange expression on her face. It broke my heart. She was on the verge of tears that would never fall.

"You, you replaced me." she looked at me and then looked at the kids.

"Isabella it isn't like that. I could never replace you. Ur my little princess and no one could take your place." she smiled when I said that. "As much as I would like to continued this converstation I think its best if we do this at home. What do you say, want to go? Home with me?"

She hugged me and said "My home is with you. I go wherever you go I go." she mumbled into my shirt. It feels good to have my little girl back again. I am finally complete.

What I did not know was how familiar Isabella and Edward was. I do know when he was dying he kept mentioning an Isabella. But how was I supposed to know that he was talking about my daughter. If my life was complicated enough everything is about to turn upside down. All I can say is life as I know is about to become a rollercoaster ride. Strap in and keep your hands inside at all times. And enjoy.

A/N: thanks to you who review. I just had to do a Carlisle pov. I hope I kinda of got him write. It's the first time I did it in some else besides Bella or Jasper. Please leave me more reviews.

Thanks you so much.


	3. The unexpected truth

**My Little Girl**

Carlisle's lost daughter

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything related. Just wanted to get that out of the way. On with the story.

Bella's point of view

I am so happy to have my daddy back that I forgot everything else around me. Daddy wanted me to meet his wife and kids. I know how silly this sounds but I thought he had replaced me. I voiced that out loud and he told me he could never replace his little princess. I relaxed at that and he chuckled. I felt or sense the others coming. The one named Alice came in a little tornado and hugged me. It was lucky I didn't need to breath. It I did I would've suffocated in a matter of minutes.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" she asked while still hugging me.

"Yea it's just I wasn't expecting what I got. You know." I replied while she let go of me.

"Well, I really think we should get home and introduce ourselves properly to Bella." daddy said while watching the others came to a stop in front of us. Edward's watching me the whole time. I got to say I do love him but that was creepy. I mentally laughed. "Bella lets go home." and with that I hoped in his car (I ran to school so no car) while the others got into a silver Volvo and a red bmw.

15 minutes later we pulled in a mile long driveway with the front yard looking like a miniature meadow. There was a woman with Carmel brown hair, a heart shaped face who looked like she was in her mid twenties. I can only guess this is daddy's wife.

We pulled into the huge garage with 3 other cars. A huge green off roading jeep that is probably the big one. I kinda forgot his name. A yellow turbo 911 Porsche that could be Alice's. A black (I think that's the color) Ashton Martin. Don't know who that belong to.

Daddy got out of the car and flashed over to my side to help me out while everyone else is walking towards the house. Edward is shooting daggers in my direction. He has that right but I left to protect him only for him to become what I feared most. And by my father by all people. Who would've guessed. Not me.

I was really nervous about meeting daddy's family especially his wife and everybody finding that only did I know Edward that we were in love. I still love him and leaving him was the hardest thing I had to do. I wanted him to be with me forever but I also wanted him to have a full human life. When James, Victoria and Laurent showed up I couldn't take the chance they would come across Edward. I met James a hundred years ago and I almost got him killed so he vowed he would make my existence miserably. So I left before he found Edward. I made him believe that while I still loved him there was someone better for me. How wrong was I. Now here I am with Edward hating my guts. I should just disappear but then dad would get worried and I couldn't do that to him. So what to do. Well here I go.

*****************

I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room with everybody looking at me. I hated being the center of attention. I'm on the sofa facing the TV. I'm on daddy's right and Esme (his wife) is on the right. While the big one (Emmett) is on the love seat with the beautiful blonde (Rosalie) on his lap. The blonde's twin (Jasper) is on the other sofa with the pixie (Alice) at his feet. At last that brings the bronze haired god that I can't believe I never see again. Edward. He is on the opposite side of the same sofa as Jasper with a frown on his face.

Someone cleared there throat to break the awkward silence. It was Emmett, of course. "So Bella, how do you know our dear old pops?" he ask while stroking Rosalie's hair. I raised an eyebrow at daddy and he just shook his head. I muffled a laugh.

"He's my father. My biological human father." I heard everyone gasp. Edward got a pissed off look. He got up and walked out. That was a secret I wouldn't tell him. He begged me but I wouldn't do. So he probably found this to be a big betrayal to him. Esme got up and went upstairs and slammed the door shut. What was her deal. I was going to ask but Jasper beat me to it while dad had a strange expression on his face looking upstairs.

"What's going on Carlisle?" he asked. "I'm feeling guilt and shame coming from you. Edward is feeling anger, embarrassment, shame and….love?" I just stared at him. How do he know what I'm feeling. He must of picked up my confusion.

"I'm empathic. I can feel and manipulate peoples emotion." Oh.

Emmett broke the silence. "Carlisle's got a daughter how come you never told us?" that caught my attention. He never talked about me more or less told people about me. Was he ashamed of me. I just felt like crying well dry sobbing really. Dad wrapped his arms around me to comfort me.

"yyyou nnnever talked about mmmeeee?" I started sobbing harder. "No Bella-" before he finished I ran out. I didn't know where I went. I just wanted to get away from him. Why didn't he tell his family about me. I ran for miles not knowing where I was headed. When I finally stopped I notice I was standing in a meadow. It was really pretty. I noticed a figure moving in the shadows coming closer to me. I started to panic. I backed away it came closer. When I turn to run a voice I recognize all to well.

"Please Bella, he said. "don't leave, please?"

Then the one person who mattered to me the most (besides daddy) was face to face with me. I breathed in his heavenly scent. It smelt like cinnamon, honeydew, with the smell of pine. It was really wonderful. While I was taking in his smell he moved closer so that our bodied was pressed together, a piece of paper wouldn't get through.

"Bella we need to talk." what happened next was the last thing I expected he kissed me. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was rough full of passion. It was full of longing, of wanting, suppressed desire. He didn't asked my permission he stuck his tongue in my mouth asserting his dominance and mind one bit. Lucky for us we didn't need to breath because I did not want to stop. I didn't want to let go. I have the one wait two people who mattered the most and I don't planned on losing them damned the consequences. I'm home and that's the way things are going to stay.

Damn the world. Bella Cullen is back and she is coming full force.

a/n: how was that chapter. Please review and let me know. I have a few surprises about Bella that will come out in future chapters and it may change the vampire world forever. There is something that Carlisle don't know about Bella but if anything he's going to be on her side no matter what. It just may end the Cullen family. Please continue reading and thanks to those who review and like the story.

Till Next time

BellaJaperCullen21


	4. Chapter 4 All Around

**My Little Girl **

Carlisle's Lost Daughter

a/n: I do not own Twilight or anything that is related. Now on to the story.

**Esme's point of view**

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Carlisle has a daughter. A real biological daughter. I knew Carlisle was keeping something from me but I didn't know it was this. How could he. Why would he keep something like this from me. After Bella announcement I went upstairs and shut the door.

I didn't say a word to the rest of the family. I wish he would've told me. I'm not angry just more upset. I love my husband and I would do anything for him. Did he think that I wouldn't accept her. I would love her more because she was his. She is my daughter even though I just met her.

I love Carlisle but he needs to learn not to keep secrets from me.

I wonder where Bella run off two. She seem just as upset if not more. It must've hurt her to know that Carlisle never mentioned her. Edward kept looking at Bella like he knew her. I mean she's as old as Carlisle in the vampire sense anyway. Oh wouldn't it be great if they ended up together.

Calm down Esme we just met the girl and you already picturing the two of them together. First things first. I need to teach Carlisle a little lesson in communication. I wonder would Bella be willing to help. Oh if she is this would be a great bonding exercise. Now where to find her. But first I need to shower. I should talk to my husband nah that would mess up my plan and hopefully Bella's.

**Carlisle's point of view**

What to do. Bella or Esme. I'm confused. Who should I go to first. My wife or my daughter. Man what a predicament. Where's Edward?

**Rosalie's point of view**

Carlisle's an idiot. Where's Edward? Oh well, to each their own I guess.

**Emmett's point of view**

Man, this is to funny. Who knew our dear oh father had a daughter to make it better he didn't tell Esme. Carlisle's in for it now. Where's Edward.

**Jasper's point of view**

To many emotions. Focus on Alice. Focus on Alice ah it's not working. Where is Edward?

**Alice's point of view**

Yay. I am so happy. Not only did Carlisle get his daughter back but Edward got his soul mate. Now what is taking them so long. Don't he know I got to take her shopping. She needs new clothes. I feel sorry for dad, Esme and Bella is going to get him good. That's what he gets for keeping secrets.

A/N: I know this chapter was short but I want to do Esme's point of view and let u get a glimpse of what everybody was thinking of. Please read and review thanks.


	5. Soul Mates Reunited

**My Little Girl**

Carlisle's Lost Daughter

a/n: I do not own Twilight or anything that is related. Now on to the story.

**Bella's point of view**

I can't believe it. I'm actually sitting here with Edward. I thought I would never see him again and come to find out he was changed. And by my father. Wow. The one thing that has never changed and that's my love for Edward. I thought my leaving was for the best. Give him a happy normal life would be better for him. Guess I was wrong. I know he loves me. That kiss proved it but I think he's still mad, so I'm gonna have to prove to him that I staying with him.

After we broke apart Edward sat us down with me in his lap. We stared into the sky just thinking. I felt his chest rise and fall with every unnecessary breath. I know he wanted to start but I didn't know how. So I did it for him.

"Edward, I loved you back then and I love you even more and if I could take back what-" he cut me off.

"I know you do but that don't change the fact that you did. I loved you and I probably wouldn't have cared that you were a vampire."

"But I didn't want you to give up everything just to be with me. I wanted you to marry and have children." I said while looking at a tree. I couldn't bring myself to look at him while we have this conversation.

"Why would I want any of those thins when I had you.?" he asked. "You were all the things I wanted in a girl. Smart, sexy and the most important you were mine. When you told me that there was somebody more important out there for you that hurt me more than anything." he was hurt and I am the reason for that.

"I know. I left to protect you. There were these nomads coming and lets just say the leader and me don't get along. He tries everything to ruin me and if he found about you well, I don't know what I do. I figured if I left he would leave you alone and you would be happy but I guess it didn't work out that way."

"You think Bells. When you left I was miserable. I didn't play the piano, I hardly ever ate. My parents were concern they was going to ship me away." he was looking at the grass obviously ashamed.

He shouldn't be ashamed. It was all my fault.

"Edward, I'm-" but he cut me off.

"Let me finish speaking please." I nodded and laid my head on my chest. "When they told me they was going to ship me to my aunts I wasn't happy. I stayed in my room even more. Then the epidemic hit and my father caught it first and die within hours. That's when I met Carlisle. Who knew he was your dad. Although you did have the same last name. My mom had begged him to save me. She always had a sixth sense about people and she knew there was something special about Carlisle and that he had some power. Well power to save me that is. He took me to his house and well he bit me. Three days later I woke up and he told me I was a vampire. He taught me how to hunt animals. A part of me resented him for changing me knowing I could never see you again. But part of me never lost hope. I didn't let myself believe because I was a monster. And who would love a monster."

I started to cry well dry sobbed because its all my fault. I'm the reason he's doomed to this life. But my daddy saved him his mother begged him to do it. I wish I would have stayed them maybe I would've been reunited with daddy sooner then later. I should look on the bright side.

"Edward your not a monster and I love you and I always will. Don't belittle yourself. You always did that. That's a bad habit you need to get rid of. Edward, I know that your hurt, upset, and you probably hate me." I said not looking at his face so I won't get dazzled. He always had this affect on me.

"Yea I'm hurt and upset, but I don't hate you. I love you I always had and always will. I need you in my life and now that I have you I will never let go. I'm to selfish the only way I will give you up is if you tell me to." he said while cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise." and with that he kissed me again. This time it was full of promise and love. He wants me. He really wants me. I want to give him everything. He can ask for anything and I will get it for him. He is my world and my life and I don't pan on leaving.

We broke apart gasping for unneeded air. I couldn't help but to smile.

"By the way how did you sneak out of the house without anyone noticing you besides Alice?" I ask. I should tell him about m powers. Nah. I might want to have some fun.

"I walked out. Everyone was thinking about you being Carlisle's daughter. It's a pretty big bombshell to drop on your family." his hand was heading down south towards my butt. I let out a giggle.

"Well I think we should head back to the house. I'm pretty sure Carlisle is wondering were you are at."

"Edward I don't think its wise to tell daddy about us just yet." I went to touch his face.

"Why not." he pouted.

"Daddy and I just found each other so he might take the news to well. To him I'm still his little girl and he will probably kill anybody who gets near me even you."

"You lucky I love you." he smiled while kissing me.

"I love you too. And just think, this way is way hotter secret kisses and maybe some nookie." he laughed.

"Yea way hotter." Edward kissed me one last time and we headed back towards the house. This is my I mean our second chance and if anybody ruins this bodies are going to roll. That means CAIUS. The idiot.

**Carlisle's point of view**

Me and Esme made up. I apologize about keeping Bella from her. She understood that the memories where to painful to recount but I should've still told her. I showed her how sorry I was and it was fun. I'm glad Edward wasn't here. I wonder were he went. Nobody seems to know. And Bella disappeared to. I hope she comes home safe. My little angel. I had time to think about when I changed Edward. Elizabeth told me how he was in love with a girl. Isabella Cullen to be exact. He was so depressed never believing he would see her again. But she didn't believe that. Elizabeth knew her son found his soul mate and she believe he would see her again. That's why she begged me to save him. And now that I think about Isabella is my Bella. She is Edwards soul mate. I don't know how I feel about this. I need time to digest this. I wonder if they will tell me or try to keep this hidden. Well all I can say I'm gonna have some fun.

I'm going to have my fun with the kids but I need to watch out for my dear lovely wife. Even though she forgave me she have something planned. All I know is my life turned upside down when Bella came back and I glad. My little angel is back at home and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I am the happiest man and vampire right now.

Somewhere in Italy………..

**Caius's point of view**

Aro's an idiot. Don't he know that Isabella Cullen could kill us if she wanted. He believes she won't go back on her word. We need to get rid of her, I don't care if she is Carlisle's daughter. Blah what a said excuse of a vampire he is. Drinking animal blood, don't think so. Right now I can't do anything about Bella. One day she will die and it will be by my hands.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review I just love peoples opinion. It makes want to right better. Well Esme needs Bella to set her plan in motion so that will be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the story alerts, author alerts, favorite stories. Again I'm glad you like my story. Until next time. **


	6. Returns and Promises

**MY Little Girl **

Carlisle's lost Daughter

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Bella's point of view

When Edward and I entered the house all eyes went on us but I noticed one pair that was full of sadness. Daddy. I rush towards him and pulled him into a hug. He must've thought I ran off. I got to prove to him that I am here to stay.

"Sweetheart where did you go?" daddy asked.

"I just had to do some thinking," daddy looked down he must be thinking that I don't want to stay here anymore. I can't let him think that.

"Daddy I do want to stay here I love you, but there's something in my past that you might not like and if I tell you then you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Isabella what makes you say that? I love you and I'm sorry I left you but if you think anything is gonna make me abandon you your wrong. You my daughter is my life, my flesh and blood. I will not let you go again." he said while squeezing me.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." I was grinning so wide I thought my face was gonna break. Then daddy turn towards Edward.

**Carlisle's point of view**

I hugged my daughter tightly. She told me that there was something in her past that can make me not want her anymore. She got to know that I would follow till the end of the earth.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I said. I turned to Edward.

"Where have you been son?" I asked. I have a feeling he's been with Bella. So I wonder if he's gonna deny it.

"I just went for a quick hunt and went to my meadow." he said. I don't believe him but I let that slide for the moment.

"Why did you and Bella come in at the same time?"

"I ran into her when I was headed back towards the house and we stop to talk." hmm half-truths. I know the truth.

"Oh well, that's well okay." I said. I kissed Bella on her head and went to my study. I need to figure out what to do about Edward and Bella. Well since I'm up here let me do some work.

**Edward's point of view**

I need to watch out for Carlisle. He seems suspicious of me and Bella. I can picture that conversation if he finds out. He would kill me after he lectured me. That's great.

_(Wonder where Edward went. Was Bella with him. Is mister prude getting himself some.)-_ Emmet.

_(I'm so happy for you Edward but I'm warning you now you need to be careful around Carlisle, she is his baby girl.)-_Alice.

I turned around and ran upstairs so I didn't have to listen to the others thoughts. I turned on Debussy and laid on my couch.

a/n: I know this isn't long but I wanted to post it anyway. The next chapter will be in Esme's point of view. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
